


The Golden Ring

by LittleStarredSky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Clint, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Author has no idea what she is doing, Beta Bruce, Bruce is the mastermind, Cheesy, Everything that comes With Omegaverse, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, I'm knee deep in this mother fucker, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor's not here sorry, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, gold eyes, holy shit, knots, red eyes, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarredSky/pseuds/LittleStarredSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony's in heat, The Alphas want to help, and Bruce is behind everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is the story that I was telling you guys about. Have fun!

The second Tony felt himself wake up a little warner than usual, antsy, and overall horny, he cursed his life. Heat. Heat for the next four-ish to five-ish days. Heat that wasn’t nearly as fun and joyful and beautiful as the movies made it. He groaned. This situation, this scenario, his whole fucking life, he might as well add, was the reason he wished that he still was addicted to heat suppressants: the cramps, the slick everywhere, his constantly damp wings, everything related to heat that anyone could possibly imagine. And, to make it all worse, he lived with Alphas, Alphas with beautiful wings and lovely scents and holy shit, Stark, leave your heat brain out of this. It didn’t matter who surrounded you at the moment. Just keep breathing. 

He managed to pull himself from the bed and send several Advils down his throat to keep himself from doubling over. Tugging sweatpants and a tee shirt onto his body, delicately over his wings, Tony sluggishly walked downstairs. He tried to ignore how responsive his feathers were to everything, even to the breeze that was lightly blowing through Avengers Tower. He shivered when a particularly strong one came through, knowing that his scent would be wafting around his home for the next days, sticking to every surface and every person, which, of course, would not go unnoticed. 

As he neared the end of the hallway and stepped into the elevator, Tony’s palms began to sweat and his stomach burst into butterflies. He would be downstairs with three, unmated Alphas (four including Thor, but he was currently mated with Jane, whose house he was at right now), which was as knee-jerking as it was saliva-inducing. Hopefully, Bruce would be up and walking by now, so he wouldn’t have to be completely alone and stared at with hungry, red, Alpha eyes. 

Right before he turned into the kitchen area, Tony looked at himself in the reflective surface of the elevator door. He stared into his own eyes, searching until… There, right around his pupil, was a line of gold, the gold that signified rank and fertility, a gold that matched the gold on the very tips of his dark, turquoise, oil-damp wings. The gold that betrayed his current state. The line may have been a thin one, but once he stepped into the kitchen, where he could hear Steve and Natasha talking and bumbling about, he knew that the line would before much bigger. His wings shivered in anticipation. He was only down here for something to eat, but it felt like he was about to show himself off. Oh, God. 

Because of the addiction, this was only Tony’s second natural heat that he had gone through with his team, and the first one he had gone through wasn’t very strong and Tony took care of it by himself. But the one he was experiencing now was a real, full blown heat, with wing oil and everything. Tony could still do it alone, and it wasn’t out of the question to call Pepper if he needed to, but once the Alphas in the kitchen knew that he was in an actual heat, it would take quite a lot to persuade them to let another Alpha into the nest. Tony sighed. Maybe he’d just have to go through another one by himself. 

Hiking up his nerve, Tony walked into the kitchen, head high, wings lowered at his sides. As he strutted through the doorway, he was quickly bombarded with all of the scents and feathers that were clouding up the space. 

Tony first caught sight of Natasha, who was leaning over the counter, her blackish-blue wings with a single red strip raised and confident as always (she was called the Black Widow for a reason), her deep orchid scent grabbing Tony instantly. Natasha’s scent had always drawn him in; it was one of the first things he noticed about her when they first met, and he had fallen in love with her calming smell (although he’d never admit it). 

He averted his eyes to look at Steve, who was sitting at the bar, his purely white wings resting at his sides, wings that even the angels of God would be jealous of. Tony certainly was jealous of them, of the platinum sheen they gave off in the sun, of how they never, ever, ever seemed to have any kind of dirt or dust or discoloration on them at any time, or how absolutely breathtaking they were. Sometimes he wondered if Steve knew how truly lucky he was. 

And then, of course, there was Clint perched on the counter across from Natasha, golden-brown, hawk-like wings (Clint was also called Hawkeye for a reason other than his good sight) held high and mighty, and Tony couldn’t help but admire the size of them. All Alphas had large wings, as it was the trademark of that particular ranking, but Clint’s were very large, the kind of large that you couldn’t help but stare at out of amazement and slight envy because every Alpha wanted wings that could touch the top of 13 foot ceilings no problem. Granted, Thor’s great golden wings were just as large, but he was a demi-god, so did that really count? Maybe not. 

Tony took a quick second before glancing around to find Bruce, who, thankfully, was in the room, nursing a cup of tea. The gray-winged Beta’s eyes met Tony’s and he offered him a smile… That is, until Tony walked fully into the room and everything went dead silent. Bruce made eye contact with him again, but Tony looked away as soon as he felt Alpha eyes on him. Quickly, Tony looked at the floor, but he walked forward and brought his eyes up again. He accidentally made eye contact with Clint, who gave him an incredibly feral grin, and then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to grab an apple, an apple whose skin was as red as the rings around Clint’s pupils. 

The route he took led him right past Natasha, and he could hear her take a deep breath through her highly sensitized nose, picking up on his extremely fertile scent of ripe fruit and a fully-in-bloom rose garden. Tony had always despised his heat scent; he always felt that it was way to sweet and flowery to fit him, but he soon learned, given the fact his mother was an Omega, that every Omega’s heat scent was a sickly sweet, enticing smell of some nature like baking cookies, candy shops, or flowers. Apparently, Mother Nature had a fetish for extremely sweet Omega scents. Charming. 

As Tony opened his mouth to take a bite of the apple, his glass wall of confidence shattered as soon as Steve’s ruby-ringed eyes raked down his body, pale wings high behind him, and Tony felt like he was being both mentally and physically undressed. It was just as nerve-wracking as it was slick-producing, and Tony tried very hard not to look into Steve’s eyes, all the while trying to keep his wings still at his sides and not shooting up and flinging oil everywhere, which, by the way, was sliding down his feathers, feeling way too good to be normal. 

Tony almost said something, but he knew that his scent was putting the Alphas in the room in a kind of trance; all they could focus on right now was the Omega, a.k.a Tony. At the moment, they wouldn’t be very responsive to words. Not their faults really, just a little dangerous for Tony. But Tony liked danger, doesn’t he? He liked not knowing what was coming next… A bolt of heat went down Tony’s spine, and he shivered. His heat brain was being a bitch at the moment. It would be best if he left the scene before something actually happened, such as Clint actually getting off of the counter and raising his wings up and up and up, sending a cloud of rich, doughy, melt-in-your-mouth pheromones that almost made Tony stay. But he looked up and saw the scarlet ring in Clint’s eyes grow a little larger, and he found that it was time to leave. 

Why did he ever think that coming down into the kitchen was a fucking good idea?

He really should have thought through his escape plan. As Tony turned to bolt from the kitchen, the Alphas moved into a tense stance, signaling their preparation to chase after a fertile Omega. Just as Tony had taken a few steps forward, he heard footsteps following him. He turned to see that Natasha had actually followed a few feet behind him, Steve not too far behind. Tony turned to face them, then made ‘help me’ eyes at Bruce, who slowly put down his tea and tiptoed around the Alphas, eyes still fixed on Tony. 

Bruce laid a hand on Tony’s arm, making the Alphas growl a little, but Bruce wasn’t too terribly scared. They had been like this the first time Tony was in heat, and they calmed down fairly quickly, but right now, he just needed to get Tony out and safe. He leaned into Tony and whispered: “So, shall we walk?” The only way to escape a zero-ed in, turned on Alpha in full Alpha mode was to walk away slowly and not trigger the chase. Any sudden movements, and Tony would be carried off and Bruce would most likely have to turn into the Other Guy. In light of these facts, Tony came to a conclusion very quickly. 

Tony gave Bruce a face. “Yes, of course.” Wrapping his arm around Bruce’s, they promptly turned and slowly walked down the hallway, and Tony tried to remain as calm as he could, even if he was freaking out slightly because Clint had actually reached out and attempted to grab Tony with his strong hands. However, Bruce had given Clint a rather nasty glare and bared his teeth, and while Clint’s low growl just put everyone even more on edge, Tony and Bruce got away cleanly. 

As soon as they made it to Tony’s room, Bruce’s breaths became a little less controlled and Tony’s spine loosened. Bruce turned and looked at Tony with a disbelieving brow furrow. Returning the face, Tony silently asked “what?” Bruce rolled his eyes, wings drooping in defeat. 

“Did you not know it was coming today? You’d think that someone who suppressed his heats for so long would have everything planned for when he finally had one,” Bruce commented. 

Tony took a deep breath, and, in the process, scented himself. It was only getting stronger. “To be honest, I almost forgot I had one.” He took an extremely large, juicy bite out of his apple. 

“Oh, come on, Tony.”

“What?” Tony asked incredulously around his chewing. 

“It’s not like you can just forget one of the most intense parts of your biology,” said Bruce, exasperated, wings stiff in annoyance. 

Tony rolled his eyes and swallowed, setting the apple down. “Well, it obviously can be done, since I just did it.” A pause. “So, what’s the plan?” 

Bruce’s eyes bugged out. “That’s the question I was going to ask you! Do you not have any supplies or plans or expectations whatsoever?”

Tony blushed a little, wings dropping. “I have… some things. I can take care of myself.” 

“Are you sure, Tony? With a heat this strong, it may be hard to go through alone,” inquired Bruce, concern laced in his voice. Tony merely looked at him, very unimpressed. Bruce retaliated by putting his hands up. “I’m just saying. It’s healthier for you, and you’ll put those Alphas down there out of their misery.”

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, right. They’re just under my wonderful pheromone influence. They’ll get over it in a few hours.” 

“With your scent floating around this strong, they’ll be under it until your heat’s over. It’s not going to be easy to keep them from you, Tony.” Bruce looking genuinely worried, and Tony longed to wipe that furrow from his brow. His wings came forward and caressed Bruce’s stony feathers, which, in hindsight, wasn’t the best idea since Tony’s wings were extremely sensitive at the moment, but Tony needed to comfort the Beta who was so concerned about his well being. 

“I’ll be fine, Bruce. I actually do know how to take care of myself.” Tony’s voice was full of confidence, but the amount of real confidence was questionable at best, and Bruce picked that up. 

“Tony, please, don’t be surprised if one or all of the Alphas come up here, just to see if you’re okay, or if you’d want to, you know… screw.” Bruce blushed, but Tony could tell that he was serious. Wanting to make his fellow science bro happy, he nodded. 

“Okay, but don’t expect me to say yes to ‘screwing’ at all. I think… I think I’ll tackle this one on my own this time.” And every time after this, just like he did before. 

Bruce nodded and turned to exit the room, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. Despite the Advils, Tony could feels the pressure building up in his lower abdomen. If Bruce wasn’t able to fend the Alphas off, then Tony would be so incredibly fucked (in more ways than one), and that thought was not helping Tony relax. He needed a bath, a blanket, a good T.V show, and something other than an apple to fill his aching tummy. That was all he needed. 

Minus, you know, a good fuck. 

* * *

Watching Tony and Bruce retreat down the hallway to the elevators, all the Alphas felt a little defeated, but with Tony’s absence, they could think a little more clearly. Steve sighed and walked back into the kitchen without a word, but Natasha stared at the spot where Tony disappeared. She was willing to admit she lost her normally rock-solid self-control, but admitting that the Omega she wanted got away? That was the biggest blow her Alpha soul could willingly sustain. Her wings dropped in shame and slight hurt. 

When she turned, she couldn’t help but realize that both Steve and Clint were sporting similar looks of dejectedness, which made Natasha feel even more distressed. Her brain was telling her that it was simply Tony not wanting to have sex, which was totally fine, but her Alpha brain was telling her that he didn’t want them as people, as flock, as… mates. This notion was, of course, ridiculous. Just because Tony smelled like fertile, breed-able, love-able, holdable, delicious, lusting Omega didn’t mean he wanted to mate there and then. But her Alpha believed it; her Alpha ached. 

Clint resumed his spot on the counter, bringing his knee up and resting his chin on it. Natasha couldn’t help but notice how low his wings were, and she walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. He turned, looked at her, and gave her an unconvincing smile, and in return, Natasha kissed his forehead. He still had red around his pupils. Slowing her movement on Clint’s shoulder, Natasha looked over at Steve, who was combing his fingers through his hair, wings lowered as well, and Natasha felt ill. Abandoning Clint, she took a step over to stand next to Steve, running her fingers through his feathers. Steve’s head perked up, and Natasha gave him a flat smile, which he returned. 

Natasha was just about to say something about having respect for consent and not letting the pheromones get the best of them when Bruce walked in, Tony’s scent wafting off of him, all light and sweet and sugary and Natasha would have given anything to taste it directly from the source. Feeling Steve’s feathers shift beneath her fingers, she reasoned that she was not the only one who noticed the smell. Steve rumbled in his chest when he got a better whiff of it, and Bruce took one look at the Alphas and stopped warming up his tea. He put his hands up and stiffened his wings. 

“Woah, guys, it’s okay. It’s just me. I’m just here to heat up my tea,” Bruce said lowly, trying to reason, but the Alphas were almost beyond it. Clint’s and Steve’s eyes were almost completely red, and Steve’s wings, which were almost as tall as Clint’s, were held up as high as they could go. 

Natasha still had some grasp of sanity left, so she attempted to form words and respond. “W-we’re just g-getting over t-t-the initial pheromone d-dump. K-kinda suffering f-from withdrawl-like s-s-symptoms.” 

Bruce looked alarmed. “Are you going to be all right?” 

“I-I hope s-so,” Natasha stammered out. “Once t-the s-scent disperses, we’ll b-be f-fine.”

Bruce shook his head. “Oh, no.”

“What?” asked Natasha. 

“Tony’s in a full blown heat, Nat. His scent’s going to be floating around for days. I’m not so sure you guys can handle it.” 

Natasha squinted her eyes. “A-are you sure?” 

Bruce nodded very slowly. “Tony’s in this for the long run unless he consents.”

Natasha’s heart stopped. 

This could be a long few days. 

* * 36 HOURS LATER

Tony was sitting in his bed, making his way through The Blacklist between orgasms, surrounded by blankets and pillows and his softest shirt, when he couldn’t deny it any longer. 

It hurt. 

No matter how many fingers or toys were stuffed into his wet, hungry hole or how many Advils he took or how many times he came thinking of orchids or angels or giant wings, the gnawing wouldn’t leave his body. The tingles that had once made everything so intense and pleasurable were now wracking his body in shivers; the warmth and comfort that he had felt in his nest was long gone, and he was lonely. His wings were dripping wet with oil, but he hadn’t the energy to change the sheets or get proper towels or go grab the dry powder. Tony was not happy. 

He wanted some attention. He wanted some satisfaction. He wanted some cock. 

He let a sighing whine leave his mouth, and JARVIS answered the outtake of air. “Are you feeling all right, sir?”

“To be truthful, no, I’m not. It hurts. A lo—,” Tony was cut short, groaning as a cramp twisted his insides, wings tensing violently at the pain.

“Have you taken the recommended dose of pain relief?” asked the A.I.

“Far exceeded it, J.” Tony grimaced when he noticed his feathers were sticking to the pillows.

“Have you consulted an Alpha?” JARVIS suggested. 

Tony paused for a moment. “What?” he asked, voice a whisper. 

“Have you consulted an Alpha? From my most current database, I am aware that you are in very close proximity with Mr. Barton, Mr. Rogers, and Ms. Romanoff, who are all healthy, unmated Alphas. Shall I contact them?”

Tony almost said yes, but there was a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him “this is a bad idea.” Tiny rubbed his temples, unsure of what to do, unsure if what he really wanted to be ravaged and fucked and then cared for afterwards by Alphas who might not actually want him for him, only for the pleasure and mindless fucking that heat initiated. His mind wasn’t on board, but a particularly bad cramp ripped through Tony’s abdomen. Tony almost screamed as what felt like a knife stabbed him, then a hand stuck itself in the hole and twisted. He was close to tears; he never remembered having cramps this bad during the heats of his teenhood and early adulthood. Maybe he did need help.

After the cramp subsided, Tony called out to the A.I. “JARVIS, send in Dr. Banner. I… I need to talk to him.” 

“Right away, sir,” replied the A.I. 

The room was soon silent. 

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Clint ‘read’ a book. Sure, his eyes were traveling the page and once in a while he turned the pages, but his brain was completely offline, so much so that he had to remind himself to breath occasionally. Steve was sitting next to him with a notepad and a few pencils, tracing lines and making curves of graphite. Clint almost sighed when he realized that Steve was drawing a figure that closely resembled Tony. 

By now, Tony had scented most of the floors where everyone lived, and Clint was losing his mind. He was in a constant state of arousal and he was tired from not being able to sleep because of the scent. He knew that Steve and Natasha were the same way. All Clint could do was try and tough it out, like he did in his missions. Could he even call this a mission? He doubted it. 

Bruce was sitting across from them, face blank, but there was concern floating around in his chocolaty eyes, and Clint couldn’t help but feel so, so responsible for that look. That look was absolutely killing him. Clint prepared to get up and wrap his large wings around Bruce, even if Bruce wasn't the one who needed some serious comforting, but JARVIS sounded over the speakers. 

“Dr. Banner? Tony is requesting you,” JARVIS spoke. 

Bruce stood up almost immediately, nervously shaking his feathers. “Is Tony okay?” he asked. 

“Sir says he is ‘fine,’ but I suspect he suffering from heat symptoms. I assume that is why he requested you.” JARVIS’s words sent a shiver of anxiety down Bruce’s spine. He highly doubted that Tony was going to ask him for THAT kind of help, but judging by the growls and rumbles and sudden burst of irritated, nostril-burning pheromones, the Alphas did. Even Natasha had a scowl on her face. Bruce almost turned to reassure them that no, it had nothing to do with that, but he advised himself against it. The Alphas were already too riled up. So, Bruce nodded, said: “Thank you, JARVIS,” and quietly walked from the room. 

He tried not the think too hard about the maroon-red eyes boring into his back. 

Although he wouldn’t have ever admitted it, he hoped that Tony was going to ask to let the Alphas help him, especially since they had all been irritable and weirdly touchy with each other. Granted, it was pretty hot, but one of them usually ended up snapping at the other, and Bruce would have to break up an almost-fight. Bruce was ready for a break from walking on eggshells.

Yeah, those eyes were scary.

* * *

Tony heard a rap on the door mere moments after he asked JARVIS to send for Bruce, and he slowly told Bruce that he could come on in. When Bruce entered over the threshold, he barely held back his gasp. The entire room smelled of Tony’s wonderful, delicious heat scent, and even Bruce felt a twinge of arousal. However, he pulled his mind out of the clouds and focused on Tony, who looked absolutely debauched. His hair was a mess, there were sticky, messy feathers all over the room, the bed was just a mound of dirty pillows, and Tony looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He probably hadn’t. 

Bruce made his way to Tony’s bedside as though he was in a hospital, and Tony gave a very weak smile. “Hey, Brucey. How are you doing?” 

Bruce nearly passed out. “‘How am I doing?’ What do you mean, ‘how am I doing?’ How are YOU doing, Tony? You look like you haven’t a decent sleep in days.”

Tony chuckled. “Is heat a new thing to you, Doctor?”

“No, it’s actually not,” replied Bruce, sensing that Tony wasn’t going to respond to reprimanding (did he ever?). “But it doesn’t take an idiot to see that you aren’t doing so good.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, you got me. I feel like shit, my whole body hurts, I feel disgusting, and I want to be fucked so badly that my ass aches.” Bruce blushed minimally, but Tony still counted it as a victory. 

Rolling his eyes, Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. “So, why am I here, again?.”

Tony didn’t feel like messing around anymore, so he just got to the point, following Bruce’s lead. “In case you missed the part where I said I wanted to be fucked so badly that my ass aches, then I’ll say it again. I want to be fucked so badly that my ass aches.” 

Behind the blush, Bruce could feel the ‘and’ that was hanging on the edge of Tony’s words.

“I want to remove the ache, Mr. Banner, and I know how to. I just… My brain and my body are on two totally separate settings, and both are refusing to fucking budge.” Tony’s eyes fell to his lap, wings and feathers astray. Bruce stared at Tony, contemplating Tony’s situation from his standpoint as a doctor, but also as a friend. As a doctor, Bruce would say that he should engage in coitus with an Alpha(s), simply because it would be better for his health and, as a bonus, would improve his relationship(s) with an Alpha(s) if he was trying to form a bond. His opinion as a friend was the same, just with an asterisk at the end: *Unless of course you really don’t trust the Alphas who you want to take care of you, which kinda contradicts each other, so make up your mind. 

Bruce voiced this out loud to Tony, who just gave him a face. 

“What?” asked Bruce. “That’s my professional opinion.” 

“So what? That still doesn’t help me with my decision,” Tony whined. 

Bruce simply rolled his eyes. “Well, what’s your head saying?”

“It’s saying that this is a bad idea and I shouldn’t do this,” whined Tony, wings lifting up and smacking the pillows. What? He couldn’t be an adult all of the time. 

“That sounds about right, especially for your brain,” Bruce remarked, ignoring the glare Tony shot his way. “And we all know that your body is all for it, correct?” 

“Yep,” Tony said flatly. 

Bruce rested his chin on his hand in thought, his wings swaying as he considered the options again. And again, he came to the same conclusion, which, of course, left Tony still extremely conflicted. 

“I’m just saying, Tony. You’d be in good hands,” Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I know, I know,” scowled Tony. 

Bruce scoffed. “You know, for the amount of times we’ve all saved each other, you sure don’t trust them very much.” 

“Heat is a totally different atmosphere, Brucey. Reacting on pure instinct can result in some… shitty consequences, to say the least. Believe me, I’d know.” Tony was no longer afraid of making very strong, intense eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce just stared back. “Uh, did you forget that I’m a doctor with, you know, degrees and stuff? And I’m telling you that depriving yourself is not healthy for you, Tony.” 

Tony just shuddered in response. “So the only way that I’m getting out of this mess is to consent?”

“No, Tony. I’m not trying to make you consent, I promise. I just want you to make the best decision…”

“And?” Tony said, feathers bristling in annoyance.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. “And to keep Nat and Clint and Steve from killing each other these next few days. They’re really on edge.”

“And there’s the real reason. Thank you for finally sharing,” Tony remarked, a smirk on his face. 

“Really, Tony? I know you know that’s not the real reason.”

“Okay, okay, I know. But… Ugh, is it really that bad?”

“Yep.” Bruce actually felt sorry about the whole thing, and Tony was kind of dying.

Tony sighed. What did he really have to lose? Other than maybe his teammates having really changed opinions about him, and probably not the good kind, Tony didn’t see any imminent dangers that couldn’t be solved through a diplomatic discussion among friends and savers of the world. Or maybe he was just being really lenient because he couldn’t exactly think much through.

Tony’s eyes softened and his face went from annoyed to neutral. “Alright. Fine. But no biting. I hate it when people bite me.”

Bruce nodded his head, but saved his fist pump, wing flare, and “yes!” face until he was out of Tony’s sight. 

* * *

Tony briefly rethought his decision after he caught Bruce’s huge smile on his way out the door.

* * *

Back in the common area, Clint, Steve, and Natasha were just coming down from their protective highs when Bruce strolled back into the room, confident and wings held high. Steve gave Bruce a very confused, vexed look, but Bruce just smiled. He very, very briefly looked directly into Steve’s face; all Bruce could see was flushed cheeks and blown pupils ringed with crimson. In his mind, Bruce marveled at the juxtaposition between the friendly, bright blue and the predatory, lusting red in Steve’s irises. He almost chuckled. 

Natasha picked up on Bruce’s smiley demeanor, and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What g-got you so h-happy?” she stammered. 

Bruce glanced at her. “I just got out of a conversation with Tony, and he said that he was willing to ask for help.” He felt every single pair of eyes on him as the Alphas listened intently to Bruce’s words. “That is, if you guys are up for it.”

Almost immediately, Clint’s wings shot up and flared out, hurling all sorts of Alpha-esque pheromones into the room. Twisting his head to look at him, Bruce smugly, and slightly nervously, noted to vibrancy of the red that was now engulfing Clint’s normally dark blue eyes. 

Steve briefly growled, tense about this “threat” in the territory, but the snag of common sense left in his just, good, American boy brain reminded him that Clint wasn’t a real threat. So, Steve duly shut his mouth. Wings bristling, Natasha also responded to the claiming display, but her reaction was not as aggressive. She let the anger and possessiveness wash over her, and although her Alpha was yelling at her to go get the Omega that was rightfully hers, she held in the rumble that was threatening to rip itself from her throat. Lowering her wings, Natasha tried to relax. 

Clint glanced around, looked at Bruce and said: “Are you sure?” 

Bruce nodded. “He said so.” Clint turned to leave, but Bruce called after him. “Tony says no biting!” 

Clint grimaced; of course Tony didn’t want the beginning of a bonding bite, why would he? Shoving down the hurt of the blow to his Alpha, Clint grunted, signaling he heard Bruce, and kept walking down the hall to Tony’s room, wings up and out. Back in the other room, Steve breathed, trying to clear his head, trying to persuade himself to not follow Clint to Tony’s private space. Alphas did not play well with other Alphas during Omega heat cycles, but usually multiple Alphas could breed a single Omega, increasing the chances of having strong babies.

Watching Clint exit the room, Steve sighed, comforting himself. 

He would get his turn. 

* * *

Briefly, Tony thought that his confession to Bruce was all in vain and that he would have to go through this heat by himself, just like all the others, minus the ones with Pepper. For a moment, Tony considered calling her and quickly driving to her house after work-hours. She would completely understand. However, this train of thought was quickly derailed when Tony caught the whiff of Alpha barreling up the stairs at full stride. 

As the scent of a bakery filled his nostrils and giant, hawk-like wings came into view, Tony couldn’t help gasping because the Alpha in his doorway looked wrecked. Clint’s hair was sticking out in many obscure ways and his cheeks were extremely flushed, almost as red as the eyes that were staring into Tony’s soul. The wings that gave Clint the strength and speed which had saved Tony’s life many times over were puffed out and held high; Clint was presenting, and Tony was who he was presenting for. 

Tony pulled his sticky wings up and off the pillows and wrapped them around himself, partly embarrassed at how awful he looked, but also so Clint couldn’t see how open and ready Tony’s body was because his brain was still a little iffy on the whole thing. While Clint stood frozen in the doorway, Tony watched him take a deep breath through his nose, taking in the sickly-sweet smell of Omega in heat, and Tony immediately and suddenly felt keen, anxious, and so, so hunted. Normally, those symptoms would cause Tony to stop whatever was happening or exit the room immediately, but, at the moment, he couldn’t do either. All he could do was watch Clint slowly stalk closer and closer and closer, his maroon pupils tracking Tony, until finally he was at the edge of Tony’s bed, perched there like a leopard. 

Tony stared; this was all incredibly strange. It was like watching a perverted documentary about the mating habits of the modern human (which was exactly what he was doing, kind of). It was weirdly exciting.

Slowly and carefully, trying not to startle an already-on-edge Omega, Clint crawled on his hands and knees up and over the dips and bumps of the blankets and pillows that made up Tony’s “nest.” Tony could only watch in nervous excitement as he observed Clint’s shoulder and back muscles furl and unfurl in waves as he maneuvered through Tony’s sacred space. Something in his heat brain was really enjoying the display of care and respect being shown to him and his nest (Clint was being endearingly careful to not displace anything), and it was starting to take over the rational part of Tony’s genius. Tony almost didn’t care. 

Clint had successfully gone around all the obstacles and currently was a few inches away from Tony’s face. As Clint’s crimson eyes stared into Tony’s, Tony felt himself falling into a strange little trance, like he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. At this point, Tony knew that his eyes were gold and glowing, more than just a small ring around his pupil. If he had a mirror, he would have seen that his entire iris was the color of a pure gold coin, and if that wasn’t giving his desires away, than nothing else could. His wings were still delicately folded around his body, but they were no longer stiff and anxious. Now, he wanted Clint to coax them open. 

Tony’s face changed from nervous suspicion to cautiously flirty, and he gave Clint a delicate smile. Clint took the smile as a sign to move forward and lightly placed his lips onto Tony’s. As Tony let his eyes close, a spark of energy rippled through his body at the contact and, in retaliation, he put a little pressure into the kiss. Clint responded with adding a little more pressure, and Tony grinned. The feel of lip-against-lip was already making Tony tingle, little waves of pleasurable goosebumps ghosting all over his sensitive body. 

Behind all of the sultry confidence, Clint didn’t really know what to do with his hands. He wasn’t quite sure that Tony wanted to be grabbed and pulled at, so he just kept one hand on his lap and the other tangled in the hair on the nape of Tony’s neck. Meanwhile, Tony’s wings lowered just enough that his hands could travel all over Clint’s face and head, his fingertips massaging and raking into Clint’s scalp; the pleasure-pain was riling up Clint that much more.

As they each became increasingly turned on, Clint reached forward to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist and bring him into his lap, but he was blocked by a wall of silky, sopping feathers. The instant Clint’s fingers made contact with the soft appendages, Tony pulled away from Clint’s magical mouth and gasped, partly because he needed air, but mostly because that touch had sent all kinds of pleasure through his entire body. His eyes barely opened to gaze up at Clint, but Clint was already looking down at him and smiling.

As Clint pushed his fingers into the turquoise, gold-dipped wings a little more, he leaned forward and whispered into Tony’s ear: “Can I?” 

Tony got just enough breath to reply: “Can you what?” 

“Can I touch you?” Clint said, as if he were uttering a prayer. 

Tony froze momentarily; if he let Clint do this, going back or stopping would be nearly impossible, and Tony was nervous about letting Clint all the way in (take that as you will). This would be the moment where reputations would be altered and possibly ruined. But, as a cramp ached in Tony’s lower abdomen, all he could think about was how relief was sitting right in front of him, kissing him breathless, touching him in all the right places, and they had barely even started. This would be okay. 

“Tony?” asked Clint, concern in his voice. 

Tony looked up at him, eyes opened a little wider, and nodded. “Y-you can. J-just…” Tony trailed off. 

“Just what, Tony?” Clint asked, still a little concerned. 

“Just… Just be gentle,” Tony whispered. 

Hearing Tony sound so innocent and shy made Clint want to wrap him up in sweetness and softness… right after he fucked him into oblivion. Clint kissed Tony again, but this time, he licked the seam of Tony lips, and Tony tentatively opened his mouth and let Clint explore. Tony couldn’t help but shiver when Clint traced the roof of his mouth with an experienced tongue, and Clint very much enjoyed feeling the shiver from where he was in contact with Tony’s skin. 

While Clint’s mouth was busy making Tony moan low in his throat, his hands were parting the feathers that shielded Tony’s body. When his fingers made contact with Tony’s chest, Tony opened up his wings and flared them behind him in his own display of presenting. Clint was suddenly hit in the face with a gust of extremely potent Omega pheromones, and it made him a little more grabby. He leaned forward, bending Tony back, and wove his strong, trained hands around Tony’s waist and pulled the blue-winged Omega into his lap. Tony groaned is satisfaction as Clint wrapped his own wings around them both; he finally felt safe and secure. 

As Tony and Clint shifted against each other’s mouths, Tony became less focused on what was happening to his upper body and WAY more focused on what was going on downstairs. As he moved, he could feel Clint’s enormous erection rub on his own through his boxers. That was distracting enough, but Clint clutched Tony even closer, pulled his tongue from Tony’s mouth, and began to kiss his way down Tony’s jaw. Fuck, even the lightest touch was making Tony gush and squirm. 

But because Clint had brought Tony closer, their erections were no longer next to each other. Oh, no. Instead, the head of Clint’s gym-shorts-covered cock was resting right at Tony’s boxer-covered hole, and Tony couldn’t focus on anything but the pressure at his entrance—a huge, warm, promise-filled pressure. All Tony could do was squirm in Clint’s powerful grasp and hope that he didn’t lose his mind. 

Finally, Clint was satisfied with the amount of debauched-ness that Tony was exhibiting, and he began to travel down Tony’s chest with licks, kisses, and sucks that had the Omega biting his hand in an effort to keep quiet, but the muffled moans were just urging Clint to lick more, suck harder. 

When Clint reached the pebbled peaks of skin, dusky pink and sensitive to touch, he had looked up and Tony with his best shit-eating grin and licked his lips.

“Do you still want me to be gentle?” he asked, voice low and gravelly as if they had already mated. 

Tony just looked at Clint with surprise dousing his features. 

The Omega in Tony became both frightened and excited when those ruby eyes looked at him, intensity burning in them as Tony had never seen before, not in the field, not at home, and definitely not in a lovers’ situation. A turned on Alpha was one of the most dangerous types of human on the planet. Not much could stop them; they were used to win wars. Yet, here was Clint, a very turned on Alpha, being gentle and kind and, above all, respectful to Tony. He was letting Tony guide this expedition and was checking in with him make sure everything was okay. That was turning Tony on more than anything else. 

Feeling his hole clench around nothing, Tony screwed his eyes shut and nodded his head. “Do what you want,” he whispered around his knuckles, and Clint simply beamed. 

“Thank you,” he said, and just as Tony was about to say “for what,” Clint wrapped his mouth around one of Tony nipples and sucked. Hard. 

Tony almost screamed, and to keep the sound in, he just bit harder into his fingers. But when Clint smelled blood, he immediately stopped lavishing attention on the perky bud. Pulling Tony’s hand away, Clint growled at the bite wound. Afraid that Clint was going to get angry at him for hurting himself, Tony tried to pull away, using his other hand to push against Clint’s chest. But, Clint stuck Tony’s fingers in his mouth before Tony got too far… Like he could have, anyway. 

Clint traced all of the three fingers he had in his mouth with his tongue, licking and sucking while simultaneously looking at Tony, burning holes with eyes the color of lasers. Tony, however, couldn’t hold the gaze for very long, especially when Clint licked a solid stripe up his palm. Immediately, he took the hand that was on Clint’s chest and slapped it over his mouth, his moans now muffled. 

Clint was a little irritated with that. 

He was done with Tony’s little insecurities, done with the fact that Tony was refusing to let himself go while Clint had forgotten what his own name was a long time ago. So, he pushed Tony down onto the bed into the center of the pile of pillows and soft pieces of cloth and pinned both of Tony’s wrists over his head. Tony, obviously surprised at the current development, made a high-pitched ‘eep!’ which had to have been the cutest sound that Clint had ever heard. And now that he had eliminated any obstructions, he would be able to hear more. 

Tony admittedly was a little nervous (I mean, Clint certainly looked like he meant business), but the thought was quickly thrown to the wind when Clint again wrapped his mouth around Tony. As Clint continued to trace patterns with his tongue, twirling and twisting and swirling in just the right ways, Tony bit his lip, trying in vain to keep his whimpers and moans to a bare, bare minimum, but that was rather difficult to do when all he could focus on was how tingly and electrified his skin felt. Just Clint’s tongue on him shouldn’t be able to make him squirm and writhe like he was, but, in his own defense, he was extremely sensitive right now. Blame it on biology… 

Clint had kept a hand around Tony’s wrists, and he was determined to make this slow and slightly torturous, mostly because he wanted Tony as turned on as possible to make the whole mating easier, but also because he wanted to ravish this Omega, the Omega that had kept him up for days, the Omega that he had been dreaming about mounting ever since he’d found out that Tony was one. He wanted to keep this mating going for as long as he could. 

Clint finally decided that Tony was ready to move on when he felt the slick that was coating both his and Tony’s thighs. Clint took two seconds to remove any clothing that hadn’t been taken off previously and took another thirty gazing at Tony long, lean, beautiful body. Tony looked at him from under long, dark lashes, chest heaving. In that moment, Clint could have sworn that Tony was an angel, how ever cliche that might sound. And it certainly didn’t help when Tony raised his wings up and reached out towards Clint with them. That gesture had “Come hither and fuck me” written all over it. 

Something which Clint gladly obliged to. 

Clint slid his body over Tony, groaning at the skin-on-skin contact, and Tony moaned low in his chest. Clint leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips in a powerful kiss of dominance. Out of breath, Tony pulled away and took a split second to look down for a few moments of rest while Clint panted above him. It was then that he noticed the massive appendage that was resting on his leg. 

Tony was amazed that he hadn’t noticed the pressure of Clint’s dick before, simply because it was so noticeable now that he had noticed it. It was huge. Tony hadn’t seen, let alone been fucked with, an Alpha cock in many years, and he had completely forgotten about how large an Alpha erection could get. He had thought that it was large when it was restrained in Clint’s shorts, but now that it was out, Tony was totally speechless. He had a bit of a panic moment when he wondered how that massive thing was going to fit, but soon enough Clint was traced the edge of one of Tony wings, and Tony’s head snapped back and he opened his mouth and moaned, loudly. Clint growled in return. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Clint rumbled into Tony’s neck. 

Tony blushed redder than Clint’s pupils when he heard the Alpha. “P-pervert,” he gritted out. Clint just smirked at him and raked his fingers through Tony’s feathers, and, of course, Tony almost shrieked. “Ah! Uhn… Bastard.” Tony said, mouth open.

“I sure am,” Clint whispered into Tony’s ear, making Tony shiver harder. “Are you okay?” Clint asked, checking in again. 

“‘M fine. Promise,” Tony gasped. 

Clint stopped stroking Tony’s wings and grabbed Tony’s face with both hands, forcing the Omega to look into his eyes. Tony stared back into the maroon irises, trembling. Those eyes did something to him. They were a foreshadow of what was to come, and Tony’s body was begging for the relief that Clint could give him. But Clint had stopped. 

“Listen to me, Tony. If I’m going too fast for you, say something,” Clint said, low and deep and made Tony break out into serious goosebumps. Clint’s words were not entering Tony’s mind as a warning; they were a certainty, a want, a lust that Tony was pleading for. He nodded to let Clint know that he understood, and Clint leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “Are you ready?”

Tony looked at Clint with a bewildered expression. “Don’t ask—pant—stupid—pant—fucking—pant, pant—questions!” 

Clint just smirked at him. “Okay, Tony.”

Neither Clint nor Tony were concerned about preparation since Tony had been prepped for a few days already, but when Clint breached Tony’s hole, Tony was almost in tears. Finally, finally, relief. Spread out beneath Clint, Tony felt him toes curl up as Clint slowly slid deeper and deeper into the tight, wet heat, driving Tony from words. Every inch of his body was hyper sensitive, but this was something epic. The way that Clint’s cock was spearing him open was making his whole body sing. 

Because of Clint’s slow pace, it took almost two full minutes before Clint was completely seated inside Tony, and Tony was starting to squirm again. He was expecting Clint to just begin to pound into him as soon as the initial stretch was over, but instead Clint just slowly pulled out again. The drag against his inner walls was driving Tony insane. He kept expecting a change in speed, but Clint continued his slow, nail-biting pace. 

Finally, Tony couldn’t take it. It simply wasn’t enough, and he couldn’t understand why Clint wasn’t just laying into him like Tony was expecting him to. They could have a slow love-making session when Tony wasn’t dying of horniness; right now, Tony didn’t need to be loved, he needed to be fucked. Hard. Like there was no tomorrow. He needed it. 

“Uhn… Clint…?” Tony groaned.

Clint perked at his name. “Hm?”

“I-I need you to…” Tony gasped. “You to…” 

“What to you need me to do, Tony?” Clint asked seductively. 

“I need… I need…” 

“Come on, Tony. I don’t know what to do if you don’t tell me,” Clint said teasingly, knowing full well what Tony wanted him to do, the bastard. 

Tony glared at him, but the ache in his gut was a little more urgent than keeping his pride intact. “Move,” Tony gasped. “I… I need you to move… more.”

Clint said nothing, but pulled out and thrust in viciously a singular time, making Tony cry out in momentary satisfaction. Clint smirked at his handiwork, but then stopped moving all together. “Is that what you want, Tony? You want me to abuse your little hole? Pound you and make sure you can’t walk afterwards?”

“Yes!” Tony shrieked. He was done with Clint’s teasing, even if it was making him all kinds of tingly. “Just do it!” Tony begged. 

Clint smirked again. “Okay” was Tony’s only warning before Clint began to drill into Tony’s aching entrance. High behind him was Clint’s enormous wings, snapping forward as Clint shoved in and dragged out, leaving Tony in a babbling mess. His strong arms were wrapped around Tony’s waist, his face buried between Tony pecs, and Tony could hear the grunts underneath his own moans. It was perfect. 

However, Clint was about to make it better. 

As Tony’s body began to finally relax, Clint was given a little more room to poke around, and in the very, very back of Tony’s mind, he knew that Clint would eventually find his arousal-swollen prostate, and he was dreading it just as much as he was drooling for it. 

Because of the heat, Tony’s body was extremely tuned in to the places where pleasure was felt, mostly so that the Omega would enjoy being bred zillions of times. These pleasure places varied from Omega to Omega, but some were pretty much standard; those spots in particular were the most sensitive of all. And the most pleasurable spot you could find on an Omega was that special bundle of nerves that could make them pass out.

And when Clint found it, brushed against it with the head of his huge dick, Tony almost did just that. The tingles that erupted underneath his skin made him see white lights beneath his eyes, and the cry that echoed throughout the room had Clint full out grinning. 

Tony could feel Clint’s teeth pressing into his skin, and when Clint looked up at him through his lashes, Tony’s breath caught. Now, even Clint’s pupils had a red tinge, signaling the red meant more than just lust. If Tony didn’t have Clint’s cock buried in his ass, he would have snarked at him, tried to get away, or both. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do either. 

“Found it,” Clint said, voice so thick and deep that Tony could almost taste it, but he soon got all thought erased from his mind. 

Now that Clint had found that spot, he zeroed in on it. His thrusts were relentless, and he refused to not hit Tony’s prostate with every push inward. This resulted in Tony being pounded with at least nine inches of unrestrained, hard, Alpha flesh, all the way to hilt. It was almost too much, but his body still welcomed it with unrelenting vigor. Tony had completely forgotten about this part of heat. Go figure. 

After only a few minutes of Clint’s powerful thrusting, Tony felt himself begin to vibrate with the energy and feel-good tingles coursing through his body, and Clint’s movements became a little erratic. Tony could feel Clint’s knot begin to swell, and now, instead of large strokes, Clint was grinding himself inside Tony’s cavern, his cock head constantly rubbing against Tony’s sweet spot, and Tony was losing his mind. The pleasure began to peak, and as his orgasm hit him like a hurricane, Tony’s wings flared up and out. 

In the same moment, Clint’s knot locked, and he arched his back, shoving his knot even farther inside. Clint looked down at Tony, but Tony was beyond movement for a moment. However his wings were still high in the air, and the animalistic part of Clint’s brain instantly perceived the display as a challenge. So, in retaliation, Clint lowered his wings and pressed his heavily onto Tony’s, spreading out the Omega underneath him.

Tony purred when he felt the pressure of Clint feathers on his; it made him feel more safe and secure than he had experienced in a long, long time. This feeling was only amplified when he felt Clint, in all his Alpha glory, growl deep in his chest, a sound that resonated in Tony’s whole ribcage, and it only made him purr louder. Clint, the seductive bastard, leaned forward and nuzzled right under Tony’s ear, not knowing that that was one of Tony’s secret little pleasure spots. Needless to say, the groan that escaped Tony’s mouth was a little unexpected. 

“Really? You like that?” Clint asked, amazed, into Tony’s neck. 

Tony hid his blushing face with an arm. “Shut up,” he whispered, thoroughly embarrassed now that he wasn’t lost in the heat-haze. 

“That’s so cute,” Clint said, this time lifting his head and staring into Tony’s eyes. Tony knew that his eyes must still be completely colored, but not as completely as Clint’s. There was barely a definition between his pupils and his irises. His entire eye was red (minus the white part). Even though the sex was over, Clint was still tuned in to Tony. Those eyes signified more: that Clint wanted to be more than just the flock-like group of friends that made up their team. As much as that terrified Tony, he couldn’t look away. Clint smiled softly at him and leaned forward for an equally soft kiss. That final sweet gesture did it for Tony; he was asleep in moments. 

And if he heard “I love you” being whispered from somewhere in the room, he would worry about it later. 

* * *

Bruce came up to check on the two lovebirds after the smell of sex and Tony’s screams disappeared. He found Tony lying in his nest, wings groomed and feathers neat, as well as the scent of clean sheets and blankets. He looked around for Clint, who was hopefully not planning on attacking him, and Bruce’s eyes landed on said archer, walking out of the bathroom, towel hanging on his hips. 

“Hey,” Bruce said in a quiet voice. “Just checking in. How’s everything going?” 

“Wonderfully,” Clint said, a smile painting his face, which forced Bruce to smile as well. 

“Good to hear,” Bruce responded. “Do you need anything?” 

Clint shrugged. “Not really, maybe just a bit of a rest.” 

Bruce was quiet for a minute. “What about Tony? Are you okay with someone else taking care of him?”

A growl ripped through the room, but it was quickly swallowed back when Clint realized that he was being a little unreasonable… That and he was really tired. Maybe someone else being here wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Uh, yeah… Sure,” Clint said, trying not to sound disappointed, even if his wings drooped noticeably. Bruce walked closer to Clint and stroked a dark brown wingtip. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”

Clint could only hope that was a true statement. 

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was, at first, very confused. For one, there was no Clint beside him, and two, he could clearly smell the Bruce-y scent that was floating around the room. So, needless to say, Tony didn’t really know what was going on. However, when he bothered opening his eyes and looking around, he saw Clint and Bruce speaking to each other, and Clint’s wings definitely didn’t look very happy. Tony moved to get up, and instantly, both Clint and Bruce were sitting on the bed next to him. 

“Careful, Tony. Don’t strain yourself,” Clint said quietly. Bruce said nothing, letting Clint do the Tony-soothing. 

“W-What’s going on?” Tony slurred. 

Clint sighed. “Nothing, Tony. I’m just going to go take a break.” 

Groaning in response, Tony stretched his wings up, feeling the joints pop back into place. Already, he could feel his body prepping for another round of heat-hormones, and if Clint wanted a break, he would have to leave soon. Tony was a little distressed that his Alpha (was Clint his Alpha?) wasn’t going to stay with him, but someone else was going to take care of him, so his anxiety soon dissolved. 

“Well, you better hurry. I’m not going to remain very docile for long,” Tony snarked, watching a smirk paint itself across Bruce’s face. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Bruce asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes as best he could. “Yes, Mom. I’ll be just peachy.”

“Good,” Clint chuckled. He turned to get dressed and leave Tony in peace, but before he did, he leaned forward and kissed Tony intensely, a hand cupping Tony’s jaw and tongue teasing the other man’s. Pulling back after a few breathless moments, Clint stared into Tony’s eyes… His pupils and irises were still the color of blood. 

“Hey, Clint? Let’s go,” Bruce called from the doorway. 

Clint looked behind him, then back at Tony. “We’ll talk later,” he whispered. And he was swiftly out the door, pulling his pants on as he went. 

Tony was speechless. 

* * * 

Back downstairs, Steve and Natasha were still trying to hold their shit together. The screams and moans and release of mouth-watering pheromones had definitely made life a little more difficult, but Natasha kept reminding herself that soon, very soon, she would get her opportunity for satisfaction. 

Steve had actually been holding out fairly well considering they couldn’t leave the Tower due to heat lockdown, but every now and again, Natasha could sense the stress waves rolling of Steve in gouts, and Natasha would momentarily stop thinking about Tony and think about poor Steve. 

Tony’s heat would be the death of them. 

Natasha tried to pull Tony out of the premium spot in her head, but right then, Bruce strolled down the hall and into the common area, with, surprisingly enough, Clint trailing behind him. All of the Alphas perked up when each other’s scent was detected, but Clint was visibly relaxed and the threat level was lowered considerably. Natasha walked over from her spot at the table and stared Clint down with curiosity instead of hyper-awareness. When he smiled at her, she gave back a nearly undetectable smirk.

“So, Tony’s open, Nat,” Bruce whispered, just out of earshot from Steve. 

Natasha gave Bruce a grin that Loki would have been proud of, and, as stealthily as she could, exited the room and padded up the stairs to the Omega’s room. As she passed Clint on her way out, he gave a very gentle swipe against the top part of her wing, as if to say “Good luck.” Natasha could work with that. 

* * *

Back up in his little space, Tony was crunched up in a ball, wings enveloping his body as he tried to convince himself to get a little more rest. He had almost succeeded when he heard very light footsteps padding up towards his room. Tony peeped his head out of his ball of feathers and watched a dark-winged female slink her way past the door and up to his bed. Feeling cheeky, Tony smiled at Natasha. 

“Hello,” he said. 

Natasha gave a feral smile in response. “Hello, Tony.” 

Tony watched with smug accomplishment as Natasha’s wings rose up behind her, not as high as Clint’s had, but enough for Tony to know that Natasha wasn’t content with being only friendly. So, Tony complied. He unwrapped himself and sat up, chin resting on a knee. Natasha gave him a look, and Tony beckoned her over. Leaping into Tony’s nest and crawling directly behind him, Natasha pressed her curves against his back and rumbled, deep in her chest. Tony felt the vibrations echo through his entire body, and he purred in response to her possessiveness. 

Quickly, Natasha set to work on Tony, running her fingers up and down his sides, pressing into his neck, massaging against his back. Tony purred louder and louder, feeling pliant and mushy under Natasha manipulations, but Natasha wasn’t done yet. As soon as Tony was relaxed, she began to stroke her way up his wings. She ran her hand over the very top of Tony’s wing, feeling how it twitched under her touch, and she was rewarded by a low, quiet groan from Tony. Determined to pull more sounds from her little Omega, she buried her fingers into Tony’s feathers and caressed downward. 

Her head snapped up when she heard skin slap against skin and leaned forward to see Tony with his eyes screwed, and hand clasped over his mouth, and Natasha frowned. That wouldn’t do. So, in retaliation, she stroked harder, dug in deeper; she wanted to make Tony feel so good that he wouldn’t be able to move, let alone hold his hand up. She searched for little spots, tiny places where pleasure could be felt intensely, and she found it right along a wing bone: an oil gland. The moment she brushed against it, Tony seized up and almost screamed through his hand. Smirking, she touched it again, properly this time, caressing in little circles, and Tony’s body froze for a moment, which was followed by a series of shudders and little sobs. She peeked over Tony’s shoulder’s and got a full view of Tony shivering and shaking through his first orgasm with her. 

Now, Natasha was already smug, but this sent her up and over the moon. 

Almost immediately, she flipped Tony so he was on his back, facing her, and Natasha hungrily eyed up and down the Omega’s chest, the ridges and falls, the slope of his shoulders and curve of hips. She wanted all of it. And Tony, bless his little soul, was just lying there, spread out and warm and pliable, and all Natasha wanted to do was worship the turquoise-winged man. 

She loomed over him and pushed her hands into very sensitive under feathers, and Tony gasped and arched instantly. Smiling, Natasha pulled a hand away and traced down Tony’s spine, eliciting shivers from the Omega, and finally reached even further, rubbing the rim of Tony’s slick entrance. The moan that Tony released had Natasha howling in response. Plunging the finger in, Natasha sunk in all the way to her knuckle, but when the Omega beneath her wiggled his hips, she put in two more. She thrusted her fingers in over and over, feeling Tony clench. Finally, she curled her fingers, pressing upward, and Tony’s orgasm was ripped from him a second time. 

Again Tony became boneless, enjoying the high, too delirious to noticed that Natasha was preparing to stuff her engorged clitoris into his wet cavern. So, when the head of it pressed inside, Tony, taken by surprise, took a sharp of breath of air and swore. 

“Oh, fuck…” he moaned. 

Natasha leaned close to his ear and sucked on his earlobe. “You like that?” she asked, pushing herself farther in. 

“Fucking shit,” Tony whispered, throwing his head back and unintentionally showing his neck to Natasha submissively. Taking the initiative, she licked down his neck until she was right between his collarbones, and then gave a playful suck. With that final nicety, Natasha shoved the rest of her entire member into Tony, rendering him completely speechless. His muscles twitched and his mouth was open, panting for breath, his eyes rolled back in his head, and Tony came again, completely untouched. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Natasha said, and began to pull out and slide back in, hitting Tony’s sweet spot with every thrust, no adjustment needed. Tony was constantly being thrown beyond words with every movement; his skin was tingling again and his lower body was erupting in pleasure every time Natasha advanced and retreated. Her pulses were deep and steady, making sure that she was buried to the root before pulling out. Tony was in ecstasy. 

However, Natasha wasn’t completely satisfied with their position, and on the turn of a dime she flipped them so that he was on top and she was thrusting upwards. With the help of gravity, Tony sank lower onto Natasha’a amazing clit, reaching even farther, deeper, pressing into his prostrate with more force. In response, Tony flat out screamed. 

For a moment, Natasha paused. “Did I hit a good spot?” she asked and then proceeded to hit every time after. 

All Tony could do was respond in fragments. “Yes, it’s… ahh, mmm, ewah! Good, uhnn… So… uh… deep…” was all he could manage. 

Natasha proved to have a lot of stamina. Wings flared and scents collided and touches were given and finally, finally, Natasha started to loose her rhythmic pattern. Her thrusts became much faster and less precise, and just as her knot swelled and locked, Tony had another orgasm, one that flooded his body with yellow light and made him glow, a smile decorating his face before the light faded and the room was reduced to blackness. 

But before Tony lost his hold on consciousness, he absent-mindedly noticed that Natasha’s eyes were just as red as Clint’s. 

* * *

Bruce couldn’t help it if he was feeling smug about the whole thing. After all, he was the one who had helped Tony reach a decent conclusion about being helped, and Clint was so relaxed and calm that it was amazing that not 24 hours ago he was ready to jump off a cliff. 

Steve was the last one. 

And dammit, Tony saved the best for last. 

* * *

When Tony regained his hold on reality, he noticed that he was again in clean boxer and sheets, but this time he also had extremely well groomed wings. He smiled. Natasha was a sap. Tony stretched, feeling his bones crack back into place, and almost hit Natasha with his wingtip. When the brush of air hit her face, Natasha’s eyes opened, and Tony jumped, flustered, wings fluttering behind him. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Tony said, apologetic. 

Natasha smiled; heat Tony was so cute! “It’s alright, Tony,” she said, reaching up to stroked Tony’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tony lied. He could feel the stirrings beneath his gut again, but he had already exhausted Natasha, so he kept his mouth shut. Natasha, however, wasn’t easily fooled.

“Do you think that after three days of your heat scent floating around that I haven’t memorized exactly what you smell like?” Natasha said, low and deep, almost a growl. 

Tony swallowed. He watched as Natasha’s green eyes began to change colors, the entire iris becoming red in a matter of seconds, and Tony knew that his eyes must have been completely gold again, no way around it. With no way to lie, Tony simply spat out the truth. 

“Well, sure, I’m a little horny, but I don’t really need to fuck right now,” Tony said, defending himself, but Natasha simply narrowed her ruby eyes and threw Tony her best “bullshit” smirk. 

“Don’t lie, Tony. If you need help, say so.” Her face was inching closer and closer to his, but Tony found that he couldn’t turn away. He was getting lost in those eyes again, the eyes that promised him so much, eyes that had proven that they could give him what he wanted. And right now, he wanted a little relief from a certain, specially trained, strikingly beautiful assassin. So he let the female Alpha attach herself to his mouth and kiss him. 

Taking both hands and grasping Tony’s jaw, Natasha tilted his head to the side and pushed against him harder, tracing the seam of his lips, probing for an entrance. When Tony allowed her access, she immediately took it and made sure to practically mouth-fuck him. Tony, who was beginning to get a little woozy, pulled away for a breath and wiped his mouth, disconnecting the saliva trails that tied him to Natasha. As much as he hated to admit it, that little touch had made him all tingly again, and when Natasha reached forward and stroked a wing, Tony threw himself into her. 

Natasha chuckled. “Just a little horny, huh?” 

Tony glared up at her. “Your fault. I take no blame for this.” 

“Of course not, Tony. I’d love to take the blame for making you so jumpy.”

Tony actually blushed. “You suck.” 

Natasha grasped his wingtip even harder, twirling a feather between her fingers, making tony groan. “I know.”

And as Natasha kept caressing him, leading into the haze once again, Tony let himself be lost. All he could feel was a never-ending loop of “you’re safe, Tony. You’re safe. Safe. Safe. Safe…”

He rather liked it. 

* * *

Later in the day, when Tony was asleep, Natasha absentmindedly traced irrational patterns on his shoulder, admiring the man next to her. How beautiful, she thought. We got lucky. 

As she was lost in her admiration, Natasha didn’t hear Bruce padding up the stairs, preparing to check in on the happy couple. Head perking up, Natasha bared her teeth when she heard the raps on the door, but as soon as she smelled the plain, wheat-y-bread scent of Beta, she called out. 

“Come in.” 

Bruce creaked open the door, a grin carved into his face, and when he looked at Tony, his grin evolved into a real smile, full of care and slight wistfulness. 

His eyes turned back to Natasha. “How are you holding up?” 

“Well, let’s see. I’ve got a beautiful Omega with me, am thoroughly fucked out, and Tony’s been purring in his sleep. So, to put it simply, I’m fantastic,” Natasha said, slightly slurred. 

Bruce’s grin returned. “I’m glad.” The smile was lowered and Bruce’s voice dropped. “Do you want to take a break?” 

Almost instantly, Natasha’s face became tight and her brows furrowed, the red in her eyes becoming more bloody and dangerous, the color of war instead of the color of love. The air around them became charged and spicy, and Bruce got a little nervous. 

“Natasha, if you don’t want to, you can keep him,” Bruce sounded like he was finished, but Natasha could feel the ‘but’ that was hanging in the air, so she called him out. 

“But what?” she hissed. 

Bruce flinched and hid behind the door a little. “It’s just… It’s just that Steve is kind of dying right now, and I feel bad.” Natasha started to growl, but Bruce cut her off. “Remember, Nat, that Clint did the same for you.” 

And with that, Natasha’s brain cleared up a little bit. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll go and get some rest.” She peeled herself out of the bed, away from Tony, and threw on her old teeshirt and shorts. Bruce gave her a sympathetic glance as her led her away from Tony. 

“It’s okay, Nat. He’ll be okay.” 

Back downstairs, Steve was very slowly and carefully ripping pages out of his sketchbook, trying to keep himself from exploding. He had lived with this torture for days, and while Clint may have been calm and that had helped a ton, Steve still wanted to be with the Omega that had made himself and his endeavors very well know for the past few days. He wanted to be a part of it. So, when he heard and smelt both Natasha and Bruce padding down the stairs, he immediately lifted his head, looking for confirmation. Bruce made a “give it a moment” gesture with his hands, and Steve just frowned. 

“Steve, calm down.” Bruce had a stern look on his face, so Steve stayed where he was, but Bruce knew that he couldn’t make the giant Alpha wait a whole lot longer. Judging by how violently his wings were vibrating, Steve was not only anxious, but also being very, very observant. The second Steve and Natasha made eye contact, Steve wings shot up and flared aggressively, challenging the other Alpha as they had many times during Tony’s heat. However, for the first time, Natasha didn’t respond. Sure, her wings twitched a little, but her gaze left Steve in a matter of moments, and Steve took that as a sign to calm down. 

Natasha went easily to the kitchen, even smiling at Clint when she almost ran into him at the coffee machine. Clint smiled back, reaching his wings forward in a calm greeting, which Natasha returned. 

Bruce stared at Steve, Steve stared back. Finally, rolling his eyes, Bruce nodded. “Go ahead, Steve.” Steve moved to run from the room, but Bruce caught his shoulder. “Steve, be careful, you hear me?” Steve nodded absentmindedly, but Bruce grabbed both his shoulders. “I mean it, Steve. Don’t hurt Tony, period.” 

Steve finally got the brain power to respond. “I-I understand.” 

“Okay. Go get ‘im, soldier.” 

Steve was out of that door faster than Bruce could even contemplate. 

* * *

Tony was still asleep when Steve rushed into the room, but the sound of Tony’s slow breathing and lack of extreme heat scent made Steve slow down. Instead of jumping Tony like he had been planning to, Steve slowly and carefully stripped, then slid into the bed next to Tony, the scent of Omega pulling him into a very easy sleep.

* * *

When Tony opened his eyes, his first observation was that he was very, very, very hot. And horny. But mostly just hot. His second observation was that it was pitch black outside; he had awoken in the middle of the night. When he turned his body he found a very large, fantastic-smelling human sleeping next to him: Steve. Tony smiled; this meant that his heat was winding down. There was only one more final burst of hormones before it would die down completely, and then Tony could get back to normal. 

He debated waking Steve up and getting a head-start on the hormone rush, but he decided against it. As much as Tony didn’t want to admit it, Steve would be using up a lot of energy in the next couple of hours. Tony closed his eyes and let sleep overcome his again. He’d need it also. 

* * *

At about 6:30 in the morning, Steve’s face was smacked by a wing, a wing that smelled sickly sweet and oh-so-addictive, so Steve did a very logical thing: he opened his eyes and took a few feathers into his mouth. The shriek that followed had him grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“Morning, Tony,” Steve grit out, voice gravelly and rough. The wing covering his face lifted up a revealed a very debauched Tony Stark. His eyes were bright gold and slightly glowing, a flush high on his cheeks. Steve’s breath caught the moment he took a deep breath of Tony’s heat scent, the final call to the Alphas in the area that the Omega’s heat was almost over, that they should hurry if they want any of it. And it had Steve rumbling deeply, cock throbbing beneath his boxers. 

Tony looked up at him beneath dark lashes and whimpered, wordlessly asking for help, to which Steve gladly obliged. He rushed forward, wings held high and open, and entwined his fingers into Tony’s, holding his hands high above his head, making sure that the Omega was spread out and open. Tony’s wings began to twitch and curl forward, looking for contact, but Steve was currently too distracted by Tony’s lips to pay attention. 

Steve at first just pecked Tony’s mouth, but Tony quickly opened his mouth, and Steve eagerly dove in, now fully aroused. He licked the whole cavern, but then took Tony’s tongue into his mouth and sucked. Hard. The eruption of tingles and warm feelies had Tony moaning loudly, to which Steve grinned and did it again and again, and soon Tony was panting and pulling away for breath. Steve then attached himself to Tony’s neck, mouthing at the flesh and leaving marks that would definitely be there later. 

Normally Tony wouldn’t have enjoyed being mauled like this, but he was in heat, plus he was having his final pheromone spike, so fuck it. He could be a little marked up for the sake of his own pleasure. He could do whatever he wanted. He probably wasn’t even going to remember the last part of this mating.

Steve travelled down Tony’s chest with more nips and sucks, pulling little “ah, ah, ah” sounds from Tony the lower he went. He swirled one of Tony’s nipples while he pinched the other one, getting swears from Tony. 

“Oh, shit… Ah… Steve… Fuck!”

“Enjoying yourself?” Steve whispered, earning a groan from Tony that had Steve smiling again. 

“Goddamnit, Steve. Just… uwah… Just fuck me already!” Tony cried, unable to take the teasing anymore, the tingles on his skin not being enough to satisfy him. 

Steve was almost about to rip off his and Tony’s boxers simply lose himself in the Omega, but Bruce’s voice echoed in the back of his head. “Steve, be careful. Do you hear me?” Yes, yes, Steve heard him. Pulling back his Alpha, Steve slowly pulled down Tony’s boxers and inspected Tony’s sopping entrance, taking giant gulps of the air around him, nose flooding with heat scent. Seductively (because Steve could be fucking seductive when he wanted to be) he looked up at Tony through his blonde lashes, catching the Omega’s eyes. Now it was Tony’s turn to become breathless. 

Again, he was being pinned down by a pair of incredibly intense, scarlet eyes that had no definition between the iris and the pupil. Everything was red. Tony got a little a nervous when Steve grinned back at him and raised his wings high, up and up and up, until they almost touched Tony’s ceilings. And, because Steve was feeling seductive, he slowly crawled up Tony’s body, sliding his skin against the Omega’s, revealed in the feeling of Tony’s shivers and trembles when Steve brushed a particularly sensitive spot on the Omega’s body. By the time Steve and Tony were face-to-face, Tony was whimpering, his hand glued over his mouth, and Steve was rumbling, sending vibrations through the Omega’s entire body. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s back and gripped as hard as he could, looking for something to ground him. 

As Tony fought for a little self control, he moved his hips a little and was immediately aware of the Alpha dick that was very, very present on the curve of his hip. And he had thought Clint was enormous. Steve’s dick was a fucking giant, just like the rest of him. Again, TOny became concerned about whether or not he could take such a monster, but, remembering who was attached to this hulk of a cock, he tried to relax. He’d be okay, just he was before. But someone wasn’t so convinced. 

“Tony?” a voice called out. “Tony?” 

Tony blinked and tried to focus. “W-w-what?”

“Are you ready?” 

Tony was able to grasp hold of his brain long enough for Steve’s voice to register. The Alpha was looking at him, concern swimming in his predatory eyes, and Tony felt even calmer. Horny and dying, but calmer. 

“Yeah, Stevie. I’m good,” Tony whispered, eyes closing in preparation. 

Steve took a deep breath and slowly, slowly, slowly slid himself into Tony’s hole, giving Tony time to adjust. Tony gasped as Steve breached him, all of his senses going haywire all at once, everything was way, way, way too much and yet not even close to being enough. By the time Steve was halfway through, Tony was almost crying. Steve kept going slow, still thinking that Tony wasn’t done adjusting, However, Tony was done adjusting, and he was sick of all these Alphas not going fast enough for him. So he thrusted his hips upwards, getting Steve’s massive dick the rest of the way in, and as the head brushed against a completely engorged prostate, Tony orgasmed. 

He passed out. 

* * *

When Tony’s brain finally ticked back online, he wasn’t surprised when he found himself cleaned and in fresh sheets. It was again dark outside, with Steve lying next to him, snoring. Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed. This had been a really long heat, not that he shouldn’t have expected it. And he should have expected that he wouldn’t remember that last part of the final hormone dump. He hadn’t really ever had. Yet, when Tony stroked a hand down Captain America’s smooth cheeks, Tony was okay with it. He’d been okay and in good hands throughout this whole thing, and he wasn’t hurting or in pain. His heart though… 

* * *

Tony knew the second it was over. He had woken up sore and creaky, and he had immediately padded downstairs for something to eat now that his metabolism was back. He made no announcement of his heat ending,or that he was starving. He simply pulled out a pan and proceeded to make the one thing that had never failed him a day in his life: scrambled eggs. As he was cracking eggs and making a mess in the kitchen, he smelt a little whiff of bakery dough and happiness. As long arms began to wrap around his waist, Tony felt breath on his neck and a chuckle travel down his spine. 

“Morning, beautiful.” 

Tony rolled his eyes as far as they could go. “Hello, birdbrain. How are ya?” 

Clint nuzzled right there under Tony ear, where the bastard knew Tony was sensitive. “I’m good, you?”

“‘M good,” Tony replied, continuing to make his eggs. He expected Clint to simply walk away, but Clint stayed there, rocked back and forth with him, pulled out a chair for Tony to sit when the eggs were finished. AS tony ate, Clint simply stared at him with humor in his eyes. 

Tony finished his eggs quickly, wanted to escape a little bit, but Natasha strolled in and gave Tony a good morning hug, completely wordless. And boy, did that throw Tony off. And immediately after that, Steve walked in and wrapped his wings around Tony in a very, very loving greeting. Surrounded by warm scents and happy smiles, Tony couldn’t help but melt, relaxing into people that actually cared about him. Bruce was simply staring at the group from the other room, trying really, really hard not to burst out laughing, but Tony couldn’t care less.

And if he heard “I love you” being muttered from somewhere in the room, well, who was he to judge?

**Author's Note:**

> Are your eyes bleeding yet? I know, this was ridiculous, and the ending was kinda shitty, but I promise that I might edit this. I thought I did okay. Tell me if there are any major mistakes!
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
